miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Loke
Loke (ロキ Roki), nicknamed Leo (レオ Reo) by Alice, and known as "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū), is one of the main characters of Miss Alice is the Devil. Personality Loke is very cheeky and carefree, and enjoys teasing his friends. Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, but can be very serious when angered. Whilst being glamorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Alice, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation. He bears a large amount of affection for Alice, and is much more interested in her than other females. Abilities Regulus (王の光レグルス Regurusu): A type of Demonic Magic related to his Demonic Puppet powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!." Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. * Lion Brilliance (獅子光耀 Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. * Regulus Impact (獅子王の輝きレグルスインパクト Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Aoi in one shot. * Regulus Gatling Impact: Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light. Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Since Regulus is directly related to his Demonic Puppet powers, Loke relies on standard Ring Magic while in human form. This Magic employs physical attacks which look like a less garish version of his signature melee Magic. * Twister : Loke touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around him, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Strangely enough, while performing this spell, Loke's Magic Ring is placed on his left hand's index finger, instead of his right one, with him touching the ring with his right index and middle fingers. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Loke uses this Magic to change his appearance, changing between his human form and his puppet form. Enhanced Durability: Being a combat Stellar Puppet, Loke claims to be able to "take his fair share of abuse," more than a normal, non-combat oriented Puppet. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Loke is known as a "combat specialist," with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic. When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Loke's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. Immortality: As a Demonic Puppet Loke cannot die, unless he is somehow turned into a human. Equipment Magic Ring: Loke wears a simple ring adorning the index finger of his right hand to perform standard Ring Magic. This jewel isn't rare, being simply a mass-produced ring with a Lacrima crystal embedded in it. Trivia * Regulus (Alpha Leonis), referenced in Loke's techniques Zenith of Regulus and Regulus Impact, is the brightest star in the constellation Leo. * The name "Loke" came from Loki, the Norse God of trickery. * Loke's personality comes from the belief that the people who were born under the lion's constellation shows great passion and approval for the opposite sex. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Demonic Puppets